Fairy Falls
by pokemonfan67
Summary: *Spoilers for both shows* When Gideon gets out of prison, he summons what he thought was a dragon to attack the Pines family. He finds out though that he didn't summon a dragon at all. He ended up pulling people from the world of Earthland to Gravity Falls. What will happen when a fiery dragon slayer is trapped in Gravity Falls? *Collaboration with my sister*
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark night in the little town of Gravity Falls. Everyone was asleep, except this one white-haired boy. This boy used to be the town's most beloved idol until he was caught as a fraud. He was sentenced to jail for breaking their hearts. The boy sat in his cell, staring at a wall with a bunch of chalk marks on it. How long had this child been in prison? He had been there for a month. There were thirty-one chalk marks on the cell wall. The time was after midnight, he was gong to be released in the morning.

" Stupid Pines! They locked me here... but vengeance is a great thing. I may not have my journal anymore, but I read something of interest," started the boy as he started drawing on the wall.

He was drawing stick figures that resembled the Pines family. He drew a girl, a boy, and an old man. He crossed out the boy and the man but drew a heart over the girl's head.

" Just you wait Dipper... I'll get you and that old man. Then... Mable will be my queen," whispered the boy.

* * *

The time was eight-o-clock am. The boy's dad was there to pick him up.

" Now Gideon, I trust that this taught you something right," asked the father.

" Indeed it has," assured Gideon.

They got into a beat-up car. Since the famous Gravity Falls psychic, Gideon Gleeful, was arrested, his business went down. As they were going back to their house, they got quite a few glares from the citizens of Gravity Falls. Gideon's eyes moved to a boy with a blue and white hat with a pine tree on. Gideon smirked.

" You'll get your's," muttered Gideon.

They drove into the driveway of the Gleeful residence. The sign that advertised Li'l Gideon was gone.

Gideon left the car and walked into the house. He saw his mother, vacuuming like she normally would. He walked to his room and closed the door. He locked it behind him. He grabbed some papers that were in a box. He copied a bunch of pages from his journal. He searched until he found a page that gave instructions on how to summon things from another world.

" My my my. What can I use to unleash chaos on the Pines family," pondered Gideon.

He skimmed through the text until his eyes drifted to the word," Dragon."

Gideon smirked at the page. He was going to summon a dragon.

* * *

Gideon gathered all the necessary materials to summon a dragon. He gathered a candle, a scarf, a magic crystal, and a key. He thought that the list seemed a bit strange and random but it was going to help him.

He lit the candle and put it in the middle of the room. He then took the scarf and wrapped it around the base of the candle. He took the crystal and broke it up. He scattered the pieces all over the scarf. He then took the key and placed it at the base of the fire.

" Oh magic world beyond this one, grant me the dragon I need to vanquish my foes. I summon," started Gideon. He glanced at the book to see the name of the person he was going to summon.

" Dragon Slayer Natsu," finished Gideon.

A flash of blue light came out of the candle and shot through the roof. Some of the ceiling fell down but Gideon smirked. Any amount of trouble would be worth seeing the Pines in fear.

" I wonder... is Dragon Slayer in that world a dragon who kills people," pondered Gideon.

He glanced at the book again. It said," This will take effect in the morning of the next day."

" No matter. I've got a dragon," boasted Gideon.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack, Mable, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Stan were working at the store. While the Gideon Fraud was bad for Gideon's family, it was great for the Pines family. There were more customers in the shack.

" Right this way! Behold, the mystery of... the gift shop," exclaimed Stan as he led the people to the gift shop.

" Wow look at all these neat things," exclaimed a tourist.

" Don't forget to buy a t-shirt," reminded Stan.

Dipper left the counter as his shift was over.

" We're going to go outside," said Dipper.

" Alright but remember what I said," reminded Stan.

He and Mable walked outside into the woods.

* * *

Mable and Dipper were in the woods close to the shack.

" So why are we here Dipper," asked Mable.

" Gideon was let out of prison right," asked Dipper.

" Yeah... but he said on the T.V. that he changed," pointed out

" Do you think that he really has? Think about it. We put him in jail. Don't you think that he'll come after us," asked Dipper.

" Relax Dipper. The whole town is watching him. If he acts up, he'll go to jail," assured Mable.

" I suppose you're," started Dipper. A beam of blue light went to the sky.

" What was that," asked Mable.

" I don't know but I think it might be Gideon," said Dipper.

" Should we tell Stan," asked Mable.

" No. He wont believe us," said Dipper.

" Well, I'm sure that we can take whatever that was," assured Mable.

They nod and head back to the shack.

* * *

**And... done with chapter one. This is my new fanfiction. I'm starting a collab with my sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Gideon had indeed gotten in trouble but he was let off the hook. He had gone to bed but was filled with anticipation. He woke up to find a man with pink hair, a white scarf, and dark clothing. Gideon stared at the man. This wasn't a dragon.

" Who is he," asked Gideon.

Did he summon the man? Was this Natsu? Oh! Perhaps the world he came from, dragons took the form of a human.

The man was coming around.

" Oh! He's waking up," exclaimed Gideon. He wasn't worried about his parents. His dad was trying to sell cars and his mother was never the one to say anything.

" Oh... what happened last night? Why am I here," groaned Natsu.

" He he hehe! Why hello dragon," greeted Gideon.

The man got up and looked around.

" Where's Happy," asked Natsu.

" It's just you dragon. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how you got here," said Gideon.

" Yeah. Who are you," asked Natsu.

" My name's Gideon. Now, I summoned you here to help me with something," started Gideon.

" Yeah. And what is it," asked Natsu.

" I need you to vanquish my enemies," said Gideon.

" Yeah, and who's that," asked Natsu.

" Their names are Dipper and Stan Pines," informed Gideon.

" I see. So... you have any food," asked Natsu.

" Uh... I should have some," started Gideon.

They walk to the kitchen. Gideon opens the refrigerator door.

" Yeah. I do have food. I'm sure that you can have some," started Gideon as Natsu took all the food in the refrigerator and ate it.

" That was filling. Thanks kid," thanked Natsu.

Natsu pats Gideon's hair.

" You do not touch my hair," exclaimed Gideon.

" You wanna fight kid," asked Natsu threateningly.

" No no. Just a force of habit dragon," stuttered Gideon.

" My name's not dragon. It's Natsu Dragoneel," informed Natsu.

" My apologies. Now, can you go destroy my enemies," asked Gideon.

" I'm up for a good fight. Is this person skilled with magic," asked Natsu.

" Magic? No. They don't have any magic," said Gideon.

" Than they are not worth my time," said Natsu.

" You will go defeat my enemies! I summoned you here for that reason," exclaimed Gideon as Natsu walked out of the house.

The door closed.

" No wait come back," exclaimed Gideon.

* * *

" So what do you think that light was yesterday," asked Dipper.

" Maybe it was a space flashlight dudes," suggested Soos.

" Yeah! Space flashlight," exclaimed Mable.

" I don't think its a space flashlight," disagreed Dipper.

" Ah come on Dipper. You can't go blaming Gideon for everything," started Mable.

" Just most things," said Stan as he walked into the room.

" Grunkle Stan, did you see that light," asked Dipper.

" It was blue right," asked Stan.

" Yeah,' said Dipper.

" I saw it. Like I said, weird things happen all the time here. It's probably just a flashlight," insisted Stan.

" See, I told you! Flashlight," exclaimed Mable.

" Heh he he. I told him too," said Soos.

Dipper grumbles and leaves. He walks towards Gideon's house.

* * *

Natsu was walking away from the bossy kid's house. How did he get here? He went to bed and woke up here. Worst of all, nobody he knew was here.

" Where am I," asked Natsu.

He was walking to the forest when he bumped into a kid. The kid ended up falling over.

" Owch," exclaimed the kid. He had brown hair that draped over his forehead, a vest, and a hat with a pine tree on it.

" Watch where you're going," exclaimed the kid.

He got up and brushed off his hat.

" So, I've never seen you before. Who are you and why are you in this town," asked the kid.

" My name is Natsu Dragoneel! I'm a dragon slayer from the wizard guild Fairy Tail," exclaimed Natsu.

" Wizard? Oh you must be from the forest. I'm sorry but can you help me? I'm trying to find out what Gideon is up to," requested the kid.

Gideon?

" Does he have white hair," asked Natsu.

" Yeah! Have you seen him," asked the kid.

" Yeah. He's the one who brought me here apparently," said Natsu.

" He brought you here? That means you're from another world! That light wasn't a space flashlight," exclaimed the kid.

" Space flashlight? Hey did you hit your head or something," asked Natsu.

" No! I have proof! What was it that Gideon asked you to do," asked the kid.

" Something about defeating this Dipper and Stan Pines...," said Natsu.

The boy's face grew pale.

" I knew it. He's still after our family," muttered the boy.

" Relax kid. Your family probably doesn't have magic so I wont waste my time," reassured Natsu.

The kid breathed a sigh of relief.

" What's your name kid," asked Natsu.

" My name is Dipper Pines," introduced Dipper.

" I see. Now, where am I," asked Natsu.

" You're in Gravity Falls, Oregon.," explained Dipper.

" And where is that," asked Natsu.

" It's in the United States on the planet Earth," said Dipper.

" So... I'm not near Fairy Tail? This isn't Earthland so that means... I'M A WORLD AWAY FROM FAIRY TAIL," exclaimed Natsu.

" We might be able to get you back if you want," offered Dipper.

" Really," exclaimed Natsu.

Dipper nodded.

" Just follow me," said Dipper.

Natsu followed Dipper to the Mystery shack.

* * *

Mable was waiting for her brother to come back. He stormed out after she, Soos, and Stan said that the light was a space flashlight. She saw her brother in the distance, along with a man with pink hair.

Mable ran outside to her brother.

" So Dipper, did you find out the source of the light," asked Mable.

" It was Gideon! This guy is my proof," insisted Dipper.

" I'm sorry if my brother acted like a crazy person and led you here," apologized Mable.

" Your brother said that he could get me home," said Natsu.

" Where are you from," asked Mable.

Dipper put his mouth near Mable's ear.

" He isn't from this world. Apparently, he's a wizard from a place called Earthland," whispered Dipper.

" Whoa a wizard! Do some magical wizard stuff Mr. Wizard," exclaimed Mable.

" His name isn't Mr. Wizard," muttered Dipper.

" My name's Natsu," introduced Natsu, obviously a little annoyed.

" What kind of wizard stuff can you do Natsu," asked Mable.

" I'm a dragon slayer! I can use high-powered fire magic," explained Natsu.

" Wow! Cool! Show me," insisted Mable.

" Uh Mable... I'm not sure that this is such a," started Dipper as he was cut off by Natsu.

" Okay," exclaimed Natsu. He looked at the sky.

" Roar of the...," started Natsu.

He puffed out his cheeks.

" Fire Dragon," exclaimed Natsu.

Natsu started breathing fire at the sky.

" Wow! That invisible wizard has nothing on you," exclaimed Mable.

" Uh...," said Dipper

A tree got hit by a ember that didn't disappear. The tree burst into flames.

" Oops...," said Natsu.

" Get rid of it! Quick," panicked Dipper.

" I can't eat my own fire," said Natsu.

" You eat fire," asked Mable enthusiastically.

" Yeah. I can," said Natsu.

" Well we need to put it out. Gravity Falls isn't known for its fire department." exclaimed Dipper.

The tree was suddenly frozen over.

" What," questioned Dipper.

" Natsu! I didn't know you could use ice magic from this far away," exclaimed Mable.

" Uh... that wasn't me," muttered Natsu.

* * *

**Done with Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the forest...

There was a girl with blond hair and a bag around her waist. She was sitting down on a tree stump talking to some gnomes.

" So... you're gnomes," asked the girl.

Jeff, the leader of the gnomes was talking to her.

" Yep. Now, please keep an open mind when I ask this but, will you be our queen," asked Jeff.

" Well... I can say that I'm flattered but... no," said the girl.

" But Lucy, we want you to marry us. Don't be like the other girl who said no to us," requested Jeff.

" I said no," insisted Lucy.

" Oh well... if you insist...," said Jeff.

" You're going to show me to where my friends are," asked Lucy.

" No. We're going to force you to marry us," informed Jeff.

" What," questioned Lucy.

" Get her," exclaimed Jeff.

The horde of gnomes tackled Lucy to the ground. They tied her up to where she couldn't escape.

" Help," exclaimed Lucy.

A man in a go-cart sped through the forest. He skidded and stopped in from of Lucy. The man was wearing a green hat. He had a shovel. He started to hit the gnomes off of Lucy. Once enough gnomes got knocked off, the man helped her up.

" Come on! These gnomes wont stay down for long," he exclaimed.

Lucy nodded and hopped into the go-cart.

" So why did they attack you," asked the man.

" They wanted to make me their queen or something," said Lucy.

" Ah. They did that with Mable too," informed the man.

" Who are you," asked Lucy.

" Oh yeah. My name's Soos. Mable is one of the kids that is staying with Stan for the summer," explained Soos.

" Us," questioned Lucy.

" Yeah. He's the owner of the Mystery Shack. Didn't you see it before you came into town," asked Soos.

" No I-," started Lucy. She was cut off by the a loud roaring sound. She looked behind them to see a giant figure chasing them.

" What is that," asked Lucy.

" Come back here with Lucy," exclaimed Jeff.

" Oh... its the gnomes...," muttered Lucy.

" Don't worry dude! No... actually this may be a good time to worry," yelled Soos.

The monster came closer.

" You will be our queen! We can't let another one leave," exclaimed Jeff.

Lucy grabbed a key out of her bag. It was gold and shaped like an ax.

" What are you doing dude," asked Soos.

" Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus," yelled Lucy.

A giant cow with a giant ax appeared out of thin air and onto the go-cart.

" Mooooo," exclaimed Taurus.

" Dude what is that," asked Soos.

" What a nice body you have Lucy," exclaimed Taurus.

" Yeah yeah, can you go defeat those things," asked Lucy. She pointed to the gnomes.

Taurus jumped off the cart and ran after the gnomes.

Soos stopped the go-cart.

Taurus swung his ax and gnomes started flying through the air. Taurus kept swinging until all the gnomes were gone.

Lucy held the key back up and the cow vanished into thin air.

" What was that," asked Soos.

" I'm a celestial wizard. I can summon celestial spirits," informed Lucy.

" A wizard eh...," said Soos.

" Don't tell me that you've never heard of celestial wizards," said Lucy.

A moment passed with no one speaking.

" Let me guess... you haven't...," guessed Lucy.

" You'd be right," said Soos.

Lucy sighed.

" Where you from," asked Soos.

" I live in a town named Magnolia. I work at a wizard guild called Fairy Tail," informed Lucy.

" Huh. I've never heard of it. Maybe the twins will know something," said Soos.

" You really think so," asked Lucy.

" Yeah dude," assured Soos.

Lucy smiled at the large man.

They rode in the go-cart all the way to the Mystery Shack. Mable and Dipper were outside. Dipper was pacing around. As for Natsu, he was in the attic.

* * *

Mable and Dipper were in front of the Mystery Shack. Soos and Lucy hadn't come yet.

" What are we going to do with him Mable? He almost set the forest on fire," pointed out Dipper.

" We could keep him in the attic," suggested Mable.

" No way. Stan knows that he's going to stay in the shack for a while. He doesn't know about the whole fire-breathing thing but he might find out," explained Dipper.

" Relax. I'm sure that book of yours might know something," assured Mable.

The go-cart with Soos and Lucy drove in front of Dipper.

" Hey dudes! I found her in the forest! She was being attacked," informed Soos.

" Was it the gnomes," asked Mable.

" Yeah. It was the gnomes. One of them proposed to me," informed Lucy. She shuddered at the thought of the gnomes.

" Yeah but she took care of them. You should have seen it! She made this cow thing out of thin air with some magic key," exclaimed Soos.

" Not another one... you don't have destructive magic do you," asked Dipper.

" No... not unless I get one of my zodiac keys out," informed Lucy.

" Zodiac? Like... Taurus, Aries, and Leo" asked Dipper.

" Yeah. That's exactly what it is," confirmed Lucy.

" Cool! That invisible wizard has nothing on you guys," exclaimed Mable.

" For the last time, there was no wizard. It was a magic flashlight," insisted Dipper.

" Hey, what did you mean by, you guys," asked Lucy.

" Do you know Natsu," asked Dipper.

" Natsu! He's here," asked Lucy.

" Yeah. He nearly set the forest ablaze. Good thing there was that random ice sheet that stopped the fire," chimed Mable.

" Yeah. Me and Mable need to investigate that," said Dipper.

" Do we have to," asked Mable.

" Yes," confirmed Dipper.

Mable and Dipper ran to the frozen tree.

* * *

**I know I haven't uploaded in a week but I was at school and I was " studying" both Gravity Falls and Fairy Tail. As for the order Dipper did the Zodiac signs, I did that for a reason. They represent things. Anyway, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the forest...

There was a man in a white shirt walking around the forest aimlessly. He had short, dark colored hair. His name was Gray.

" What did Natsu get me into this time," he asked.

Natsu and Gray, to put it in the best terms, loved to hate each other. They were rivals but friends at the same time.

" Where am I anyway," he asked.

He woke up here. It was a nice change from waking up to see Juvia staring at him from his kitchen( She is just stalking him. That's it.), but he had no idea where he was.

He sighed and sat down next to a tree. He had no clue how long he had been walking but his feet were getting tired.

He looked at the tree above him. It looked like the trees back home.

Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard. It sounded strange.( This is the time where Lucy is being chased and where Natsu is showing off.) He then saw a ember hit the tree. The tree burst into flames.

" Natsu...," growled Gray.

He got up and got into the position to use ice magic.

" Ice make... floor," exclaimed Gray. He aimed it at the tree and it froze over.

So he could still use magic. That was good.

He waited at the tree for a while. He was thinking on how he got here.

Suddenly, he heard rustling of leaves. He got in a position to use his magic.

The rustling stopped and out came two kids. They were twins by the looks of it.

" Mable, do you think he's the one who froze the tree," asked the boy.

" Dipper, you gotta ask the guy, not just talk about it in front of him," scolded Mable.

Gray got out of his Ice Make position.

" Hey, did you do this," asked Dipper.

Gray nodded.

" And good thing I did too. This could have burnt down the forest," said Gray.

" We know. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea but no," stared Dipper.

" Is it Natsu? He's the only one I know who would be that careless," said Gray.

" Yeah it is! Him and a girl named Lucy are staying at our place," exclaimed Mable.

" They are? And your parents are okay with this," asked Gray.

" Oh probably not but we're staying with our grunkle," explained Mable.

" Grunkle," questioned Gray.

" It's an abbreviation of Great- uncle," explained Dipper.

" It's a good thing that we found you and that nobody else from this town saw you. They don't have magic," explained Mable.

" I see. Yet I can still use my magic without any problem," questioned Gray.

" We never said there wasn't any magic in the world. We just don't have it," informed Dipper.

" Right," exclaimed Mable.

" You know quite a bit of information for you age," said Gray.

" I'm mature for my age," boasted Dipper.

They started walking out. Gray followed.

" So how are they able to stay with your uncle," asked Gray.

" They get to watch the shack while he attracts tour buses," explained Dipper.

* * *

Stan Pines had several traffic cones and was blocking the main road off so they would have to come through Gravity Falls and most importantly, the Mystery Shack.

" This may be my best idea yet," exclaimed Stan.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were watching the gift shop while Soos was doing tours.

" Why do we have to work hear," asked Natsu.

" We need a place to stay and since Dipper and Mable left, we have to take their place," explained Lucy.

" So would this be like things we do at the guild," asked Natsu.

" No because we don't get paid," said Lucy.

Natsu sighed.

* * *

Done with this chapter! Thank you for reading this and for waiting for a chapter. I had to try and make a good chapter with humor and that can sometimes be hard to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. Mental blocks are horrible. Anyway, in the spirit of Gravity Falls, I'll start putting little things at the bottom. They won't be too hard and I'll give hints. By the way, did anyone see Sock Opera? It's my favorite episode of season two so far! Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Gideon was sitting in his room, staring at the page.

" Why didn't this work," he asked to no one in particular.

He looked at the somewhat crinkled page. Did he overlook something? All the page said was that you could summon a dragon slayer. He didn't remember seeing what a dragon slayer was.

" Dipper," he growled.

He must have the books now. He was a pest! He got between Mabel and Gideon.

" That boy's going to pay," he growled.

* * *

" Put that down," exclaimed Dipper as he ran to where Natsu was. He had a snowglobe and was tossing it around like a ball.

" Aw but I'm bored," complained Natsu.

" If you're that bored, then go outside and advertize," growled Gray.

" Don't tell me what to do," said Natsu.

" What if I do," asked Gray.

They were going to end up destroying the shack and Dipper knew it. He and Mabel got in the middle of them.

" Stop," exclaimed Dipper.

" Yeah! You'll end up hurting someone," agreed Mabel.

" Not to mention that we're your only hope to get back home," said Dipper.

" Great... our hope lies in two kids," muttered Lucy.

" I'm very mature for my age," boasted Dipper.

" I'm still not confident," said Lucy.

" Come on! Be confident! By the power of Mabel, I will find out a way to get you back home," exclaimed Mabel.

Waddles oinked in agreeance.

" Now there's a pig agreeing with her," said Lucy.

" His name is Waddles," said Mabel. She picks up her pig.

" Why do you have a pig," asked Gray.

" I won him," said Mabel.

" Okay look, I'm going to look in my book to see if there's anything about people from alternate dimensions," informed Dipper.

" Relax everyone. Dipper is on the case," exclaimed Mabel.

* * *

Little did anyone know that there was a man watching from the shadows.

" So Dipper was lying to me about them," he questioned.

The man was Stan Pines. He was about to open the shack when he heard two people fighting. He watched them closely. He heard that they were from a different dimension and that Dipper would work on getting them back home. That is definitely not self-defence.

" Still... does that mean that the beam of light was from Gideon? Or was it from someone more sinister," he questioned. He walked back upstairs. He decided that the shack wouldn't open today. It wouldn't open until the mysterious people went home. He couldn't risk lawsuits.

* * *

Anyway, about the code, its 20-8-18-5-5 12-5-20-20-5-18-19 2-1-3-11

This will be the clue for the next one. Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. I messed up a little on the message but I'm sure that whoever solved it got it. It was 3 letters back. This is the only time I'm giving the hint as I did mess up. Now, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I'll try to update sooner.**

* * *

A girl with scarlet red hair was wandering through the forest. She had armor on even though she had no sword by he side. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Like the others, she wasn't from here. Already, she was attacked by gnomes who creeped her out almost as badly as Ichya. Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. She walked out of the forest. There she saw a stage with people on it. Her eyes lit up as she raced for the stage. The stage was a wooden platform with curtain that would cover the stage. On the stage, there was a blond-haired girl who looked like one of the popular girls. This was the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. She was the daughter of the Northwests, an extremely rich family. The girl was Pacifica Northwest.

" It's time for the Renaissance Festival! If you want to be in a show, come on down" announced Pacifica.

Pacifica glanced at Erza.

" Hey there newcomer! What brings you here," she asked with fake interest.

" I wanted to see if I could help with the show. I can do anything if you need me to," offered Erza.

" Lovely. Well, could you play the knight? You're dressed for it," said Pacifica.

" Yeah! Thank you," said Erza as she leaped to the stage.

* * *

" So what are we doing today," asked Mabel.

" Well, I was thinking that we take a family trip," offered Stan.

" I can only imagine that he'll get these kids arrested," muttered Lucy.

" Grunkle Stan, we can't take a trip. We have to watch them, remember," pointed out Dipper.

" I know kids. That's why they can come with," exclaimed Stan as he held up signs that advertised the shack.

" I thought that we weren't opening it with them here," said Dipper.

" They won't be here. Wendy and Soos will," said Stan.

" Fair enough," said Dipper.

" Then it's settled, I'm taking you guys to the lake," exclaimed Stan.

" Can we walk this time. Last time you drove into trees," said Mabel

" Fine, but if this causes me pain in my back, you'll all have to carry me home," warned Stan.

" Let's go," exclaimed Natsu. He raced out of the door.

" If there are anymore like him, we are doomed...," muttered Dipper.

* * *

Stan, Dipper, Mable, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray walked to the town square. Stan stopped moving and stared at the square with a blank expression.

" Oh no...," muttered Stan.

" What is it," asked Lucy.

" Renaissance Fair is today...," said Stan.

" I'm guessing it's like Pioneer day," guessed Dipper.

" Forget fun day. I'm going home. You guys stay and have fun. If you come back wearing full-body armor, you're dead to me," warned Stan as he left.

" So what do we do," asked Dipper.

" Well, we could always try on the armor," suggested Mabel

" Didn't he just say that if you," started Gray.

" It's fine," said Mabel.

They ran over to the Ye Old Armor Fitting rooms but something caught Lucy's eye. She looked at the stage.

" Erza would love being there if she was here. I wonder how the people at the guild are," muttered Lucy.

Natsu came out of the room wearing a suit of armor.

" Hey Lucy! Look! I'm Erza," exclaimed Natsu.

He started marching like a monster.

" Roar! I'm Erza! I'm going to beat you up! Roar," exclaimed Natsu.

Gray stepped out, also wearing armor.

" No way Natsu, you're doing it wrong. It's more like," started Gray as he started throwing punches in the air.

" I'm Erza! I'll beat you with one hand tied behind my back," imitated Gray.

Mabel and Dipper came out wearing smaller suits of armor. They didn't have the head piece.

" Aw you guys look adorable," said Lucy.

" I'm not adorable," exclaimed Dipper.

" Face it bro bro, as twins, we have a duty to be adorable. Embrace it," said Mabel.

" Gather around, the show's about to begin," announced Pacifica.

Pacifica glared at Mabel. Mabel glared back.

" Mabel," whispered Pacifica.

" Pacifica," muttered Mabel.

" Whoa! Mabel has a rival," exclaimed Lucy.

" Yeah. Pacifica's a jerk who'll make anyone look embarrassing, unless you're in her crowd of people," said Dipper.

" We should go watch though," said Lucy.

They walk up to the crowd of people under the stage.

The curtain rose and there was a girl, who was in Pacifica's group.

" Oh how I wish I could be with a prince," said the girl.

A fake dragon came to the stage. It roared.

" Fake," muttered Natsu. He then got hushed by people watching the show.

" Roar! I'm going to take you now," exclaimed the "dragon".

There was a brief pause. The dragon repeated his line.

" Knight, you have to go up there," hissed Pacifica offstage.

A full-suit of armor walked onto the stage. The armor was shaking from nervousness.

The armor was handed a sword from backstage. The knight poked the dragon and the dragon went down.

" You're my hero," said the princess.

The armor stood there and stared at her feet.

" You're line is, I know. Now I take you to the prince," said Pacifica.

" I..I-I k-know... N-now I t-take you t...t-to the p-prince," stuttered Erza.

She walked offstage with the girl. The curtains fall, showing that the show is over.

" What a performance," said Dipper sarcastically.

" I wonder who was in the armor," said Mabel.

" It was probably just some teenager," suggested Lucy.

The suit of armor walked away from the stage and towards Lucy and the others.

" Why is that person coming closer," asked Dipper.

" Maybe they wanted to say hi," suggested Mabel.

" I finally found you," said Erza.

" Me," asked Lucy.

" I think it's me," said Natsu.

" What makes you so important," asked Gray.

" Natsu, Gray, if you don't stop this, when we get to somewhere private, I will beat you to a pulp," warned Erza as she took the head peice off her armor.

" E-Erza," said Lucy, Natsu, and Gray.

" Am I clear," asked Erza.

" Sorry," exclaimed Natsu and Gray.

" You got them to stop fighting. We've tried for a week and there was no result. They got close to both burning and freezing our Great-uncle's home. Thank you Erza," thanked Dipper.

" Who are they," asked Erza.

The sunwas starting to set.

" I can tell you later. I think it's time to go," said Lucy.

" What do we do with her," asked Dipper as he was gesturing at Erza.

" She can come with us! She'll keep everyone in order," said Mabel.

" You sure Stan will be fine with this," asked Dipper.

" He'll be fine. We can always sneak her in if he says no," said Mabel.

" How would you pull that off," asked Lucy.

" I snuck in a boy band. I can do anything," assured Mabel.

" You never told me about that," said Dipper.

" I have secrets too," said Mabel.

They started walking to the shack, continuing thier discussion about Sev'ral Times.

* * *

" I see that Marshmallow brought them here. That won't be good for me. I have to get rid of them. One by one, they'll leave and have no memory of this place. I think I'll start on Titania," said a voice from the shadows. It was a very distinct voice.

T-E-B-O-B-P D-F-A-B-L-K


End file.
